The Killer is You?
by Chacha Rokugatsu
Summary: [COMPLETED!] Pembunuh berantai meresahkan kota Tokyo. Date Masamune, seorang anggota mata-mata yang tengah mencari informasi. Siapa sangka jika pelakunya adalah orang di dekatnya sendiri?/Masa x fem!Yuki/DLDR!/Amburegul?/Rate M for Gore :3/CHAP 4 (Last) UP!/ RnR?
1. Prolog

**The Killer is You?  
**

 **Chara : [Date Masamune and fem!Sanada Yukimura] OC (Megohime)**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Tragedy, Thriller, Romance**

 **Warning : AU, AT, OOC (terutama pada Date), so many typos, etc.**

 **Disclaimer : Sengoku BASARA is CAPCOM's**

 **MATURE CONTENT! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**

 **:chacha:**

PROLOG

 **ZRAASSHHHH!**

"Hosh..hosh…"

"Hey tunggu! Jangan lari kau!"

Seorang pria paruh baya tengah gelisah melanda. Ia terus berlari menghindari kejaran dari seorang wanita yang kurang waras. Tidak, bahkan sangat tidak waras. Ia takut, padahal wanita yang sedang berada di hadapannya ini hanya memasang wajah ayu-nya yang tenang sama sekali. Seolah-olah wanita itu tidak mempunyai dosa apa-apa.

 **TEP**

Sepasang _high heels_ terketuk. Dimana malam diguyur hujan yang tengah membasahi kerlap-kerlip kota Tokyo itu. Suasana terasa mencekam, pria itu melangkah terseok-seok dan mundur-mundur. Bahkan keringat dingin telah mengalir dari pelipisnya. Pria itu takut menata sepasang mata tajam yang mengintimidasinya secara perlahan-lahan.

Wanita itu tengah memegang sebilah pisau dapur. Ia tersenyum dingin. Kedua sudut bibirnya pun menaik drastic. Bahkan aura membunuhnya pun mulai keluar. Dari raut wajahnya, ia seolah-olah sudah tidak sabar lagi menghabisi pria yang telah melakukan pelecehan padanya.

"Hm… _oji-san_?" wanita itu tersenyum manis. Pria itu tidak sadar bahwa ia tak dapat kemana-mana lagi.

Jalan buntu.

"M-mau apa kau?" tanya laki-laki itu terbata-bata. Tubuh besarnya itu mulai gemetaran.

"Aku?" ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Aku…hanya ingin melanjutkan senang-senang denganmu lagi, _oji-san_." dengan tersenyum, ia terus mendekati pria itu. Tak lupa sebilah pisau itu terus menemaninya.

"Khu…khu…khu…hyahahahah!" dan hanya tawa kemenangan itulah yang mampu menjawab semuanya.

"Tidak! Hentikan!" ujar pria itu histeris.

"Hentikan?" gumam sang gadis, "Bukankah kau yang terlebih dahulu menyeretku, _oji-san_?"

"…" pria itu tak mampu menjawab apa-apa lagi.

"Baiklah…" sambung sang gadis itu,"Ayo kita lanjutkan permainan panas ini…"

Pria paruh baya itu hanya dapat menatap dengan horror.

 **JLEB!**

Sebilah pisau pun menghantam ke ubun-ubun.

"AAARRRGGHHH…!" dan pecahlah jeritan kematian dimalam yang memilukan itu."

 **To Be Continued**

 **AN :** _Hallo minna-san_. Jumpa lagi dengan saya. Maaf baru nongol. Lagi sibuk daftar ulang kuliah, heheheh… dan ini dengan _pair_ DateSana dengan _fandom_ BASARA lagi, hihihi :3

Jika ada kejanggalan atau hal yang aneh silahkan KriSan nya terbuka dikotak _review_ /heh/

Maaf jika deskrpsinya nggak begitu kena. Walaupun alumni jurusan bahasa, saya paling nggak bisa bikin deskripsi T_T

 _Review, onegai?_ :D

 _See you…_

 **Chacha Rokugatsu.**


	2. Chapter 1

**The Killer is You?  
**

 **Chara : [Date Masamune and Fem!Sanada Yukimura] OC**

 **Rate : M (untuk jaga-jaga)**

 **Genre : Tragedy, Romance, etc.**

 **Warning : Genbend, OOC, AU, AT, gaje, bila ada kesamaan ide mungkin kita jodoh :3**

 **Disclaimer : Sengoku BASARA by CAPCOM**

 **MATURE CONTENT! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.**

 **:chacha:**

 _CHAPTER : I_

 _BASARA HIGH SCHOOL..._

"Hey, hey..." terdengar panggilan seorang pemuda bersurai coklat kopi mengundang perhatian beberapa teman sekelasnya.

" _Ne_ , ada apa, Masamune?" tanya salah satu teman sekelasnya, Maeda Keiji.

Masamune pun membolak-balikkan koran harian yang baru terbit tadi pagi. Sengaja dibawanya dari rumah untuk memberitahukan kabar kepada temannya.

"Seorang pria berusia 47 tahun tewas dengan menggenaskan." bacanya dengan serius.

"Apa?"Keiji hanya dapat membelalakkan matanya, "Sini aku baca!" Keiji pun merebut koran harian itu dari Masamune. Mata teduh pemuda berkuncir itu pun membaca lanjutan dari Masamune barusan dan kemudian melanjutkan, "Dia tewas dengan ubun-ubun yang bocor yang lumayan lebar."

"Hah?" yang lainnya pun hanya terbelalak. Baru kali ini mereka mendengar berita seaneh itu, "Terus?"

"Terus..." gumam Keiji, "Pihak kepolisian menduga bahwa tewasnya orang ini adalah sebuah kecelakaan." kemudian Keiji pun melipat kembali koran harian itu dan mengembalikannya kepada Masamune.

"Aku rasa...itu bukan kecelakaan." ujar Masamune.

"Lalu apa?" kali ini Sasuke yang mengangkat bicara.

Mata kiri pemuda itu memicing, "Melainkan pembunuhan."

"Ppfftt...kau bercanda? Polisi aja udah menutup kasus ini sebagai kecelakaan. Bagaimana bisa kau menyimpulkan ini sebagai pembunuhan?" Sasuke pun mencibir opini Masamune.

"Hei, _Saru_! Aku kan cuma beropini. Aku belum menyimpulkan, bodoh!"

"Hahah, _calm down._ Nggak usah marah gitu. Sensian amat sih? Ckckck..." Sasuke pun menepuk-nepuk bahu Masamune, "Nggak usah dipikirkan begitu."

"..."

Mata biru Masamune menangkap sesosok gadis kurus di bangku sudut.

"Ah~ **Sanada** , ya?" goda Sasuke dan Keiji bersamaan.

"Kkhh!" gigi Masamune tergertak. Semburat merah muncul di wajah putihnya, "Kalian berisik!"

" _Bye_ , kami mau pergi dulu. Ngobrollah dengan 'manis' itu." Keiji pun mendorong Masamune ke arah gadis berambut coklat berantakan tersebut.

"Apa? Hei!" teriaknya memancing perhatian orang, sontak gadis yang dimaksud menatapnya.

"Ah, pagi Yuki?" sapanya melambaikan tangannya.

 **DEG!**

Jantung gadis yang bernama Yuki itu berdegup. Kemudian, ia pun membalas, "Pagi juga, Masamune- _san_..."

"Sedang apa?"

"Uhm... membuka _internet_. Kasus pembunuhan marak terjadi..." jawabnya menundukkan kepala.

Alis Masamune mengernyit, kemudian bertanya, "Kau takut?"

Yuki pun hanya mengangguk lesu.

Masamune pun pindah posisi. Duduk di depan gadis bermarga Sanada itu, "Jangan khawatir, kalau ada apa-apa, bilang saja padaku."

"I-iya... _arigatou_ , Masamune- _san_." Yuki pun tersenyum dan terdapat rona merah di wajahnya.

Sementara itu...

"Ck. Kenapa sih selalu dia yang mendapat perhatian dari Masamune- _kun_?" terlontar gerutukan dari bibir gadis cantik bersurai hitam sepinggul, Megohime.

" _Ne_ , Mego- _chan_. Apa kita perlu 'menghabisi' nya?" tanya teman se-gang nya, Kasuga.

"Itu ide yang bagus, Kasuga- _chan_." Jawab Megohime yang sudah geregetan. Iris _onyx_ -nya menatap sinis ke arah Yuki.

"Lalu, kapan kita menyerangnya?" tanya gadis berambut coklat terang, Magoichi.

"Kita lihat dulu waktu yang pas." Jawab Megohime, "Kenapa? Kau sudah tidak sabar?" tanyanya.

"Sangat." Jawab Magoichi singkat.

Dan sebuah seringaian terlekuk di bibir gadis cantik itu.

 **:chacha:**

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 03.00 pm. Adalah waktu para pelajar pulang dari kegiatan belajar mengajar yang dapat dibilang melelahkan itu.

Yuki pun berjalan menuju koridor. Gadis itu bermaksud mengambil sepatu olahraga yang belum sempat ia cuci. Dengan menghela napas panjang, ia pun membuka kunci lokernya itu.

 **CKLEK!**

Seraya berjinjit, ia pun berusaha mengambil sepasang sepatu putihnya itu. Namun ketika ia ingin berbalik badan, muncul tiga sosok perempuan yang membuatnya teramat terkejut.

"-!"

"Hai, Yuki?"

"Megohime- _san_?" tunduknya, "Ada perlu apa?"

"Aku?" Megohime tersenyum, "Bisa ikut aku sebentar?"

"Mungkin lain kali..." tolak Yuki dengan halus.

"Ayo ikut kami!" Kasuga pun menarik kasar pergelangan tangan gadis lembut itu.

"Ah! Lepas!" Yuki pun terus memberontak.

"Ikut!"

.

.

Di toilet...

Yuki pun baru tahu bahwa ia sekarang diseret ke toilet wanita. Dengan rasa keheranan, gadis itu bertanya, "Kenapa kalian membawaku ke sini?"

"Tidak apa-apa..." jawab Megohime, "Aku hanya ingin bertanya padamu."

"..." Yuki tidak merespon.

"Kau dengar tidak? Aku sedang bicara padamu!" tanya Megohime seraya menjambak rambut coklat muda Yuki.

"Ukh... de-dengar..." gadis itu menjawab meringis kesakitan.

"Bagus. Ngomong-ngomong, apa hubunganmu dengan Masamune- _kun_?" tanya Megohime mendelik ke arah Yuki.

"Kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa." Jawab Yuki jujur.

 **PLAK!**

Kali ini sebuah tamparan berasal dari Magoichi.

"Pembohong!" desis gadis berambut seleher itu.

"Sumpah, aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengannya!"

"Ck. Aku menemukan di bukumu terdapat foto Masamune- _kun_ sedang bermain futsal...selain itu, dari pandanganmu menatap Masamune- _kun_ berbeda daripada menatap laki-laki lain." ujar Megohime.

"Benarkah?" hanya pertanyaan singkat dari Yuki. Membuat Megohime kesal sendiri.

"Cih, _girls_ kurung dia!" Megohime pun memerintah kedua temannya itu.

Tanpa banyak tanya, Kasuga dan Magoichi pun mengambil tindakan. _Blazer_ sekolah Yuki dilepaskan dan dirobek. Sedangkan pemiliknya dikurung di dalam toilet.

"Aku mohon lepaskan aku, hiks. _Gomen nasai._.." terdengar tangisan dari dalam toilet.

"Apa? Kau mau air?"

"Aku mohon, buka pintunya..."

 **BYUR!**

Seember air pel disiram dari atas. Membasahi sekujur tubuh Yuki. Gadis itu sekarang basah kuyup.

"Aku peringatkan kau. Sekali lagi kau dekat-dekat dengan Masamune- _kun_ , aku bisa bertindak lebih dari ini. Bahkan jika perlu, aku bisa **membunuhmu**. Aku tak mau milikku direbut oleh siapapun termasuk kau!" Megohime memberi peringatan dengan nada meremehkan.

"..." tak ada jawaban dari dalam.

"Ayo kita pergi."

 **:chacha:**

Masamune tengah berjalan ditengah koridor. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan rapat OSIS. Walaupun hanya sebagai anggota, tetapi itu dapat membuatnya lelah.

 **TOK...**

Bulu roma pemuda itu berdiri.

'Suara apa itu?' batinnya.

 **TOK...**

 **TOK...**

 **TOK...**

Masamune berpikir bahwa suara itu berasal dari arah kiri di mana ia berada. Penasaran, ia pun mencari sumber suara itu.

Sesampainya, pemuda itu keheranan.

"Toilet wanita?" dahinya pun mengernyit. Ia kebingungan.

"Buka..."

 **DEG!**

"Yuki?" ia pun memanggil nama gadis manis itu.

"Siapa sih yang isengin Yuki?" Masamune pun membuka kamar mandi yang terkunci dari luar, " _Blazer_ nya robek...benar-benar keterlaluan."

 **KRIITT...**

Ia pun melihat gadis yang disukainya dalam keadaan basah kuyup.

"Yuki!?" panggilnya dengan perasaan tidak percaya.

"Masamune- _san_..."

"Siapa yang telah melakukan ini padamu?" tanyanya dengan mendesak.

 **BRUKH!**

Gadis itu tersungkur di lantai.

 **To Be Continue**

 **A/N :** _Hallo_ semua, maaf baru lanjut heheh. Maaf jika sangat ngaret. Dan juga chap ini belum nyeritain intinya /lalu mana _gore_ -nya?/ mungkin 2-3 chap nanti complete :3. Dan maaf jika chap ini terkesan lebay gitu /bungkuk/

 _Review onegai?_

 _See you :D_

 **Chacha Rokugatsu**

 **Balasan Review**

 **Shadow0Reader** : Ah, makasih~ dan maaf jika chap ini mengecewakan. Semoga suka makasih follownyaaaaaa

 **Syntax Error 404 503** : Aku kurang mahir dalam memainkan kata. Makanya deskripsinya kurang bagus. Btw makasih sarannya. Itu sangat membantu dalam merombak untuk ke depannya. Suka nonton gore? Samaaaaa /toast/ btw makasih untuk fav and follnyaaaa

 **Yoshida Maru** : Maafkan saya jika terdapat kekurangan. Terima kasih sarannyaaaa :D


	3. Chapter 2

**The Killer is You?  
**

 **Chara : [Date Masamune and Fem!Sanada Yukimura] OC**

 **Rate : M (for safe)**

 **Genre : Tragedy, Gore, Romance, etc.**

 **Warning : AU, AT, OOC, gaje, so many typos, etc.**

 **Disclaimer : Sengoku BASARA by CAPCOM.**

 **:chacha:**

 _CHAPTER : II  
_

"Yuki?" panggil Masamune yang tengah berusaha membangunkan gadis manis tersebut. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi khawatir. Apalagi melihat wajah gadis itu yang tampak pucat.

"Mmmhh…" terdengar erangan dari gadis yang dimaksud. Yuki pun terbangun setelah pingsan dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

"Yuki? Syukurlah kau sudah sadar!" Masamune pun tersenyum lega melihat gadis yang disukainya telah sadar, kemudian pemuda itu bertanya, "Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?"

Yuki pun hanya menggeleng lemah, "Aku tidak ingat, Masamune- _san_ …"

"Ohh…" gumam pemuda itu, "Ayo aku antar pulang."

"Baiklah…"

.

.

.

Mereka berdua pun telah sampai di apartemen Yuki yang ternyata tidak cukup jauh dari sekolah. Masamune yang daritadi mencuri-curi pandang ke arah gadis bersurai coklat berantakan itu, sedangkan Yuki hanya tersenyum sipu saja.

"Sudah sampai di apartemen. Pulang dan beristirahatlah." ujar pemuda bertubuh maskulin tersebut.

"Iya… _arigatou_ , Masamune- _san_." jawab Yuki tersenyum lembut.

" _Jaa_." Masamune pun pamit dengan melambaikan tangannya.

" _Jaa_ …" Yuki pun membalas lambaian dari pemuda bermata satu itu.

 **:chacha:**

11.52 pm…

Detak jarum jam pun terus berputar. Namun, Yuki masih belum merasakan kantuk. Gadis itu hanya mondar-mandir dan merasa gelisah di kamarnya.

Gadis kurus itu pun merenung, jika dipikir-pikir ia bisa membunuh ketiga orang itu dengan mudah dalam sekejap. Tapi…ia bertanya mengapa di sekolah ia begitu lemah? Bahkan membalas perbuatan Megohime dan teman-temannya sore tadi pun Yuki tidak berani.

"Aku…bodoh?" Yuki bermonolog. Bertanya kepada batinnya sendiri.

Gadis berambut coklat muda itu celingak-celinguk ke sekitar kamarnya. Kemudian iris _brownies_ -nya menemukan barang yang sangat penting baginya.

Pisau dapur.

"Aku ada rencana…" gumamnya. Sorot matanya pun berubah berbeda dari Yuki yang biasanya.

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu. Kejadian demi kejadian yang mengerikan terus berlanjut.

"Inspektur Takeda, akhir-akhir ini aku merasa ada yang aneh…" ujar pria berusia 32 tahun, Katakura Kojuuro.

"Ada apa?" Tanya pria paruh baya bertubuh besar itu.

"Seminggu ini, kita mendapatkan korban pembunuhan sebanyak 3 sekaligus. Di punggung mereka, tertuliskan angka-angka."

"Ketiga korban itu mempunyai angka berapa saja?"

"7,8,9." Jawab Kojuuro. Tetapi korban yang ketujuh tewasnya lebih parah. Tuan Shimazu Yoshishiro, korban kesembilan ditemukan tewas dengan isi perut yang dikeluarkan."

"Korban kedelapan, Miyamoto Musashi hanya mati dengan pelipisnya ditembak."

"Dan korban ketujuh, perdana menteri keuangan, Honganji Kennyo, tewas dengan mata yang hilang, dan kaki yang dimutilasi. Dia yang terparah…" Kojuuro pun mengakhiri laporannya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan 6 korban lainnya?" Shingen pun bertanya untuk mengobrak-abrik permasalahan lebih lanjut.

"Mereka semua tewas dengan cara yang berbeda. Tetapi, yang aku herankan adalah semua korbannya adalah orang-orang penting di negara ini." jawab Kojuuro.

"Tewas…dengan cara yang berbeda?"

"Benar, Inspektur Takeda." jawab pemuda bercodet di pipi kiri itu, "Tetapi, tim kami menemukan secarik kertas teka-teki. Kami belum mengetahui apa maksud isi kertas ini." kemudian Kojuuro menyerahkan kertas yang ia temukan pada jaket mendiang Shimazu.

Shingen pun membaca surat lecek yang ditemukan oleh Kojuuro beserta tim kepolisiannya, Pria paruh baya itu sepertinya menangkap apa maksud isi tulisan tersebut.

 _Kepada: Pihak Kepolisian_

 _Jika sampai korban selanjutnya Kalian belum bisa menemukan aku, maka korbannya akan semakin menyebar. Dan jika perlu, mungkin Kalian juga akan menjadi suatu 'pahatan' selanjutnya ditanganku. Aku tunggu aksi yang mendebarkan dari kalian untuk ke depannya nanti._

 _Petunjuk = jumlah korban yang telah ditargetkan untukku sebanyak bulan yang memiliki 28 hari dalam setahun, dimana keempat musim terus berjalan._

 _Salam,_

 _No Name._

"Tidakkah kau berpikir jika pembunuhan ini atas kemauan seseorang?" Shingen menggebrak meja kantor, membuat pria bercodet kiri itu terkejut.

"Maksud Anda?"

"Baca baik-baik, _'Jumlah korban telah ditargetkan untuknya'_ dan korban yang orang itu butuhkan sebanyak 12 orang. Kita harus melindungi tiga orang lagi!" pria botak itu mengguncang bahu Kojuuro yang hanya termangu.

Kojuuro berpikir akan usaha mereka selama ini. Ia merasa bahwa kepolisian mereka tidak berguna karena tidak bisa mencari pelaku pembunuh sembilan orang yang tidak bersalah. Terlebih lagi, Kojuuro merasa kesal karena ia dan lainnya telah diledek secara tidak langsung oleh pelaku.

Kali ini Kojuuro bertekad, bahwa ia harus menemukan pelaku dibalik semua ini.

Harus.

 **:chacha:**

Esoknya…

Suasana kelas pun berjalan seperti biasanya, karena hari ini berita tentang pembunuhan semakin menjadi, para murid menjadi risau sendiri.

"Kenapa kasus pembunuhan ini semakin menyebar, ya?" Keiji pun membahas topik yang sedang hangat di Jepang.

"Benar, dalam seminggu ini ada tiga kasus yang belum dipecahkan. Mana pelakunya adalah orang yang sama pula…" Sasuke pun menambahi keresahan Keiji.

Sedangkan Masamune hanya diam seraya memangku dagunya.

"Hoi, Masamune?" panggil Sasuke menepuk keras bahu pemuda itu.

"Apaan sih _Saru_? Ganggu orang mikir aja!" Masamune menjadi kesal karena ia diganggu dan dikejutkan oleh pemuda yang mempunyai loreng di pipi dan hidung itu.

"Ah, _sorry._ Kau dengarkan apa yang kami bincangkan?" tanya Sasuke hati-hati.

"Iya. Aku mendengarnya. Aku pun tak tahu harus menyelidiki bagaimana lagi…" ujar Masamune putus asa.

"Bukankah Kojuuro- _san_ dan Shingen- _san_ itu pihak kepolisian yang yang hebat? Mengapa hanya untuk menangkap satu pelaku saja sepertinya susah sekali? Apalagi kau dan dua orang lainnya juga ikut membantu dalam memata-matai kasus yang belum selesai ini?" Sasuke pun memberikan pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi.

"Benar, Masamune. Aku sepemikiran dengan Sasuke." Keiji pun menimpali.

"Justru karena itulah…" gumam Masamune, "Jejak pelakunya 'terlalu bersih' untuk dilakukan. Tak ada barang bukti, sidik jari, ataupun hal yang mendukung untuk menyelidiki pelakunya. Pelakunya bermain 'terlalu cantik'. Dia pembunuh yang hebat." lanjutnya.

"Aku harap kasus ini akan segera berakhir…" Keiji pun menggumam dan berharap.

"Aku juga berharap begitu." balas pemuda bermata satu itu.

"?" iris kelabu Masamune menatap Yuki yang tengah gemetaran, tanpa bicara apapun lagi, ia pun mendekati gadis itu.

"Yuki? Ada apa?" panggil Masamune menyapa gadis manis itu.

"Masamune- _san_?" gadis itu hanya menatap dengan pucat.

"Kamu kenapa?" tanya Masamune dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak apa-apa…" jawab Yuki, "Hanya saja, kasus ini terlalu mengerikan." lanjutnya.

"Oohh…"Masamune pun memangut, "Sebaiknya kamu jangan keluar pada malam hari. Aku takut nanti terjadi apa-apa padamu." saran pemuda itu seraya mengusap pucuk coklat muda gadis itu dengan lembut.

" _Daijoubu_ , Masamune- _san_ ," balas gadis itu, "Aku bisa menjaga diri kok."

"Iya…" kedua sudut bibir Masamune pun mengembang. Kemudia, ia mengingat suatu hal, "Yuki?" panggilnya.

"Ya?"

"Kalau boleh aku tahu, siapa yang mengerjaimu seminggu yang lalu?" tanya Masamune dengan serius. Ia sangat ingin memberi pelajaran kepada siapapun yang menyakiti gadis yang disukainya itu.

Yuki hanya menggeleng pelan, "Aku tak bisa mengatakannya, Masamune- _san_."

"Kenapa? Apa mereka mengancammu?" tatapnya mengintrogasi.

"B-bukan, bukan begitu…" Yuki pun takut, dan gadis itu menunduk, "Pokoknya aku tak bisa memberitahumu, Masamune- _san_." ujarnya.

"Hhhh…" Masamune mendesah pelan. Ia tak tega melihat gadis kurus itu ketakutan melihat dirinya, "Sudahlah, aku tak mau memaksamu lagi. Pokoknya kau harus hati-hati nanti!" ujarnya hingga menimbulkan semburat tipis.

" _Arigatou_ , Masamune- _san_ …" balas gadis itu tersenyum tipis.

" _Jaa_ , Yuki." kemudian Masamune pun membalikkan tubuhnya meninggali gadis itu.

" _Jaa_ ," Yuki hanya melambaikan tangannya, dan kemudian gadis itu menunduk lagi, 'Maafkan aku, Masamune- _san_ …' batinnya seraya meremas rok hitamnya.

 **:chacha:**

Pembunuhan yang telah Yuki lakukan, belum satupun terpecahkan. Masalahnya, siapa yang mau menyalahkan gadis yang lugu dan lemah lembut sepertinya? Bahkan untuk menginjak semut saja sepertinya gadis itu tidak tega. Pihak kepolisian, dan detektif negara saja hampir tidak mempunyai akal lagi akan cara untuk menemukan siapa pelaku kasus-kasus tersebut.

Pemuda bermata satu, Masamune itu terus menatap Yuki dari bangkunya. Ia merasa bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta kepada gadis bersurai dan bermata coklat itu, pandangan gadis itu terasa hangat dan membuat Masamune merasa nyaman. Bahkan, ia pernah berpikir untuk menyatakan rasa sukanya kepada gadis bermarga Sanada itu. Tapi…bagaimana?

.

.

.

"KYAAAA!" terdengar jeritan lengking dari arah loker Megohime.

"Kenapa, Mego- _chan_?" tanya Kasuga keheranan.

"Itu…itu…" gadis berambut hitam itu gemetaran, cara bicaranya saja sudah seperti penuh ketakutan, "A-aku mendapatkan sepucuk surat, Kasuga- _chan_." kemudian Megohime memberikan surat yang telah ia terima. Surat itu berlumuran darah dan berbau surat itu juga menggunakan ketikan komputer hingga satu kelas itu tidak ada yang tahu siapa yang telah kurang kerjaan menulis surat seperti ini.

Kasuga pun membaca surat tersebut, "Tanggal 13 Desember, aku harap kita bisa ketemuan di Jalan XXX, gang XXX, sekitar pergudangan XXX?" gadis pirang itu mengerutkan dahinya. Ia tak mengerti, apa tujuannya si pengirim mengajak Megohime ke sana?

"Itu kan wilayah pergudangan, untuk apa kita harus ke sana?" tanya Magoichi keheranan.

"Aku tidak tahu…" Megohime pun hanya menggumam pelan. Keringat dingin telah mengalir dari pori-pori kedua pelipisnya. Ia takut nanti akan terjadi apa-apa pada dirinya.

"Ah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Mego- _chan_. Pasti itu surat iseng. Lupakan saja." hibur Magoichi berusaha menenangkan gadis beriris _onyx_ tersebut.

"Magoichi benar, tidak usah dipikirkan…" Kasuga pun menimpali.

Bagaimana aku bisa tenang!?" sontak Megohime pun bertanya dengan ketakutan, "Surat-surat itu terus menhantuiku…" sambungnya lagi.

"Tenang, kami berdua akan menemanimu pada tanggal 13 Desember nanti, Mego- _chan_." Magoichi pun merangkul bahu gadis cantik itu.

"Itu benar, Mego- _chan_."

" _Arigatou…arigatou…_ " isak Megohime terharu akan perkataan sahabatnya itu.

'Pergudangan XXX?' batin Masamune. Pemuda berambut coklat kopi itu mencoba berpikir keras. Ia merasa ada yang aneh makna di balik surat tersebut, "Aku harus mengikuti mereka. Aku ingin tahu apa yang akan pengirim surat itu lakukan." ujarnya. Ia ingin menyelidiki apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

 **:chacha:**

Hari ini tanggal 13 Desember. Ketiga sahabat karib itu telah menerima telepon dari siapa dan entah darimana dapatnya. Mereka sudah berada di tempat sesuai dengan isi surat waktu itu Sang pengirim surat ingin mereka pergi pada saat siang hari. Dan hari ini, Masamune terlambat bangun dikarenakan ini hari libur, sehingga ia sendiri lupa akan jadwalnya untuk menyelidiki kejanggalan kasus Megohime dan orang yang tak tahu siapa.

 **DDRRTT…**

 **DDRRTT…**

Megohime pun menerima telepon, "Kami telah datang sesuai kemauanmu. Kami harus apa lagi?" bentak gadis bersurai gelap itu lewat sambungan jarak jauh tersebut.

" _Masuk saja. Gudangnya tidak dikunci kok._ " jawab lawan bicaranya dari seberang.

"Ayo masuk." Megohime pun mengajak Kasuga dan Magoichi untuk memasuki gudang tua yang nampak kumuh itu.

 **KRIIEETT…** pintu dari besi itu terbuka. Pemandangan yang mereka jumpai hanya debu, barang rongsokan dan gelap. Mereka tak melihat siapapun di sini.

"Dimana sih orang itu?" tanya Megohime dan yang lainnya. Mereka merasa sesak akan suasana yang gelap itu.

"Apa dia membohongi kita?" tanya Kasuga yang tengah kebingungan.

"Selamat datang, teman…" terdengar suara perempuan dibalik pintu gudang kosong itu.

"Siapa kau-" baru saja Megohime ingin melanjutkan pertanyaannya, sebatang balok telah menjawab semuanya.

 **BUKH!** Tepat di tengkuk. Yuki pun memukul Megohime, Kasuga, dan Magoichi menggunakan sebatang balok yang cukup besar hingga ketiga orang itu tidak sadarkan diri.

"Khukhukhu…!Ahahahah…!" Yuki pun tertawa puas. Tawanya memenuhi pergudangan tua itu.

"Pertunjukan dimulai, teman…" sorot matanya berubah dan salah satu sudut bibirnya menaik drastis.

 **To Be Continue**

 **A/N :** Fyuhh…kelar juga nih _chapter_. Kira-kira 1-2 chapter nanti akan tamat kok /berlinangan/ banyak yang nanya kok alurnya klise gitu, ya? Maafkanlah aku yang kurang kreatif ini, wahahah /plaks/

Dan maaf jika cerita ini nggak mencekam sesuai harapan _minna-san_. Terima kasih atas saran dan semangatnya. Jika chap ini ada yang kurang, mohon beritahu kritik dan saran agar aku dapat memperbaikinya :D /heh/

 _Review, onegai_? :D

 _See you_ ,

 **Chacha Rokugatsu.**

 **Balasan Review**

 **Neneng Masamune :** Ah, makasih udah bilang deskripsinya tjukup Nur-san ^^/ soal Masmun…doi emang suka ama Yuki yang unyu ini /cubit pipi Masmun juga/ Mego dkk kubuat geng ala sinetron nih, wahahaha /plaks/ dan maaf jika _chap_ ini belum ada _gore_ nya, huhuhu…makasih _review_ nyaaaaa XD

 **Shadow0Reader :** Tabok aja nih Mego pakai pisau biar greget /pasang wajah Mad Dog/ soal _typo_ , aku belum memperbaikinya :3 /author malas/ btw _fic_ ini udah lanjut. Makasih _review_ nyaaaa XD


	4. Chapter 3

**The Killer is You?  
**

 **Chara : [Date Masamune and fem!Sanada Yukimura] OC**

 **Rate : Mature**

 **Genre : Tragedy, Romance, etc.**

 **Warning : AU, AT, OOC, gaje, less description, so many typos, etc.**

 **Disclaimer : Sengoku BASARA by** **CAPCOM**

 **MATURE CONTENT! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED**

 **:chacha:**

 _CHAPTER : III_

"Nghh…" terdengar erangan kesakitan. Megohime pun terbangun dari pingsannya selama 15 menit berlalu.

"Megohime- _chan_ …"

"Mego- _chan_ , kau tidak apa-apa?"

"HAH!" mereka bertiga pun kaget. Tubuh mereka tiba-tiba telah diikat mati paksa oleh si pelaku. Sakit dan sesak sekali.

"Selamat datang, teman…" terdengar suara perempuan yang cukup familiar bagi mereka. Hanya saja, wajah perempuan itu tidak Nampak karena kepala dan wajah sang pelaku tertutup oleh _hoodie_ hitam.

"Siapa kau, brengsek!? Lepaskan kami!" teriak Megohime meronta-ronta. Namun apa daya, tubuhnya sudah tak bertenaga lagi. Apa lagi, tubuh dan tangannya diikat dengan erat sehingga ketiga sahabat itu tidak bisa bergerak lagi.

"Aku…" gadis itu kemudian membuka kepala _hoodie_ -nya. Menampilkan seorang gadis berambut coklat muda, bermata sayu, dan bertubuh kurus, "Sanada Yuki." jawabnya enteng.

"Yuki!?" Kasuga dan Magiochi kaget. Sedangkan Megohime mulai merasa takut. Mereka tidak pernah menyangka bahwa selama ini yang meneror Megohime adalah gadis _nerd_ yang biasa mereka bully.

"Iya benar, ini aku…" jawab Yuki dengan tersenyum manis, "Kalian tidak senang aku di sini?" tanyanya yang perlahan-lahan mendekati ke arah genk itu ia ikat.

Megohime hanya menggigit bibirnya, "Cih, jadi penerornya adalah kau?"

"AHAHAHAH! Tepat sekali." jawabnya dengan tertawa mengejek. Langkah Yuki terus mendekati ketiga gadis yang tengah ketakutan tersebut.

"M-mau apa kau, HAH!?" bentak gadis bersurai hitam yang saat ini wajahnya mulai memucat.

"Mauku…" gumam Yuki, "Balas dendam." lanjutnya. Yuki pun sampai kepada Kasuga, Magoichi dan Megohime. Kemudian gadis rapuh itu mendekati wajah Megohime dan mengusapnya dengan pelan.

 **GLEK!** Hanya air liur lah yang dapat Megohime telan saat ini. Iris _onyx_ -nya seakan diintimidasi oleh iris coklat yang biasanya memandang ia dengan pandangan minta ampun dan iba.

Ia gelisah…ia takut.

"Yuki sialan! Kau mau apakan kami? Kami akan melaporkanmu ke polisi!" Magoichi pun terus mengeluarkan upaya untuk membebaskan diri. Ia sendiri tidak menyangka bahwa gadis bermarga Sanada itu berubah menjadi gila seperti sekarang.

"Diam!" gadis berambut coklat berantakan itu hanya menendang Magoichi yang sudah tak berdaya itu.

"Ukkhh…" ringis gadis _blonde_ karena merasa tak kuat lagi dengan tali tambang yang telah mengikatnya dengan kencang, "Aku mohon, lepaskan aku, Yuki…" pinta Kasuga yang telah menangis memohon kepadanya.

Alis si Sanada itu menaik, "Apa? Melepaskanmu? Kau bercanda?" kekehnya menatap sinis ke arah Kasuga, "Saat aku memohon padamu untuk melepaskanku waktu itu, apakah kau melepaskanku?" tanya Yuki seolah-olah menyindir perbuatannya beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"…" sedangkan yang ditanya tidak mempunyai jawaban apapun.

"Baiklah, aku tak suka membuang-buang waktu…" ujar gadis manis itu.

"!?" sedangkan ketiga gadis itu merasakan jantung mereka mulai berdegup tak karuan lagi. Perkataan Yuki terdengar biasa, namun membuat efek sehingga mereka sampai seperti ini.

"Saatnya kita berpesta." gumamnya.

"Kau sudah gila!?" tanya Megohime dengan nada membentak. Tetapi tubuhnya bereaksi berlawanan. Yuki sendiri tahu bahwa gadis berambut hitam itu sekarang sangat ketakutan.

"Gila? Hahaha…kalian baru tahu? Astaga." tanya Yuki dengan tertawa mengejek.

"SIALAN! MATI SAJA KAU SANADA!" teriak gadis cantik itu untuk menghilangkan rasa takutnya.

"Tutup mulutmu!" kemudian Yuki menjambak rambut panjangnya Megohime dengan kasar.

Sedangkan Megohime hanya bisa meringis kesakitan. Ia tak bisa membalas apa-apa akan perbuatan keji Yuki ini.

"Aku tahu…" gumam Yuki, "Rupanya kalian bertiga sudah tidak sabar, ya?" tanyanya. Otomatis, wajah Megohime, Kasuga, dan Magoichi berubah menjadi pucat pasi. Bahkan, keringat dingin saja sudah keluar dari pelipis mereka.

Mereka berpikir, apakah mereka akan mati?

"Baiklah, aku mulai dari Kasuga- _chan_ dulu~" ujarnya mendekati si pirang. Mata coklatnya melirik tajam kepada _hazel_ Kasuga. Sedangkan Kasuga hanya gemetaran. Sungguh, gadis yang berada di depannya ini benar-benar sudah tidak waras.

Sedangkan gadis kurus itu hanya menatap Kasuga dengan dingin. Baginya, ia sangat benci dan jijik terhadap Megohime dan teman-temannya. Ia tak ingin semua ini berlangsung cepat. Jika mau, Yuki ingin menyiksa ketiga sahabat itu satu-persatu dan perlahan-lahan.

Rasanya pasti menyenangkan.

Kedua sudut bibir Yuki menaik drastis. Senyumnya melebar puas sehingga Megohime dan Magoichi hanya bisa berharap bahwa Kasuga akan baik-baik saja.

"Kamu sangat cantik, Kasuga- _san_ …" gumam Yuki memegang surai kuning Kasuga yang panjang, kemudian menarik lagi rambut itu dengan paksa.

"Akh…" Kasuga merintih kesakitan. Namun, Yuki terus melanjuti aksinya ini.

Kemudian, sepuluh jari kurus Yuki itu menjalar ke leher jenjang si pirang, ia sangat ingin menyiksa Kasuga lebih lama lagi.

"Kalau aku cekik dirimu bagaimana? Hihihi..." tanya Yuki seraya merayapkan kedua tangan kurusnya ke leher gadis pirang itu.

"Ukh-!" Kasuga pun dicekik dengan kekuatan yang bertahap-tahap. Kedua bola mata si pirang itu membelalak menahan kesakitan.

"Bagaimana? Kau senang?" tanya Yuki dengan innocent.

"..." Kasuga hanya diam saja. Sedangkan Megohime dan Magoichi hanya bisa menatap iba dan ngeri melihat temannya diperlakukan seperti itu.

Merasa tidak ada perlawanan. Gadis bersurai coklat panjang itu menjadi kesal, "Hanya segini kekuatanmu? Mana tenaga yang biasa kau gunakan waktu menyiksa diriku? Jawab!" bentak Yuki selayaknya orang gila.

Yuki kemudian melepaskan cekikannya untuk memberikan Kasuga kesempatan untuk bicara, "Hahh...maafkan aku, Yuki. Aku mohon jangan bunuh aku." ujar Kasuga dengan memelas sekali.

Raut wajah Yuki menunjukkan perasaan tidak suka, "Tidak bisa. Aku akan tetap membunuhmu."

"Hah?" wajah cantik Kasuga pun menjadi pucat kembali. Ia tidak bisa melakukan hal lain. Jangankan untuk melarikan diri. Bergerak sedikit saja ia tidak bisa. Tubuhnya benar-benar melemah.

"Kalau begitu, aku akhiri saja semuanya..." gumam Yuki pelan. Kemudian, gadis Sanada itu menghujamkan pisaunya ke perut gadis bersurai kuning itu.

 **JLEB!**

Tiga tusukan di ulu hati Kasuga. Dengan tenang, Yuki pun merobek perut ramping Kasuga yang sejak tadi ia aniaya. Setelah merobek, Yuki pun mengeluarkan isi perut Kasuga yang telah meregang nyawa itu. Darah merah kental menyiprat ke wajah tirus Yuki dan darah itu telah berceceran di lantai. Sedangkan Megohime dan Magoichi hanya menatap mayat Kasuga dengan jijik.

"He-hentikan..." Megohime pun meratapi dan menyesali kesalahannya pada masa itu. Gadis berambut hitam itu menunduk. Ia tak mau mati konyol seperti ini, "Mago- _chan_...apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanyanya.

Gadis berambut sebahu itu hanya menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu...sepertinya ini balasan karena perbuatan jahat kita dulu, Mego- _chan_..." jawabnya lirih.

 **Tep.**

"!?" kedua gadis itu menjadi kaget ketika melihat Yuki telah muncul dihadapan mereka berdua. Bulu roma kedua orang itu bergidik. Mereka terkejut melihat mayat Kasuga yang telah tewas diobrak-abrik hanya dibiarkan begitu saja oleh Yuki.

"Kalian berdua kenapa menatapku begitu?" tanya Yuki pelan, "Ah...kalian mau juga diperlakukan seperti Kasuga- _san_?"

"Kau...puaskah dengan semua ini, Yuki? Hah!" bentak Megohime dengan semua keberaniannya. Sedangkan Yuki hanya menyeringai sinis.

"Belum..." jawab Yuki, "Aku belum puas sebelum kalian bertiga benar-benar mati."

Kedua gadis itu hanya diam mendengar jawaban dari gadis manis itu. Mereka hanya bisa berharap semoga saja ada yang mengetahui ada mereka di tempat tua ini.

Kali ini Yuki mengeluarkan pistol rakitannya. Gadis itu mengisi peluru dengan penuh dan kemudian mengarahkan pistol itu ke arah Megohime dan Magoichi.

Oh, wajah mereka yang ketakutan dan penuh kasihan itu membuat Yuki merasa senang sekali.

"Persiapkan diri kalian..." gumam gadis itu.

 **DOR!**

Satu tembakan yang menembus perut Magoichi. Darah gadis berambut coklat terang itu perlahan-lahan merembes ke pakaian putih Magoichi. Dan sang korban pun ambruk di lantai. Deru napas Magoichi menjadi tidak menentu, gadis itu tengah menuju akhirnya.

"Fufufu..." kemudian Yuki pun mendekati Magoichi dan menempelkan pistolnya ke dahi gadis itu, "Aku akan mempercepat rasa sakitmu ini, Magoichi." kemudian, Yuki pun menekan pemicu pistol rakitannya dan menembakkan satu tembakan lagi.

 **DOR!**

Tembakan itu menembus ke tengkorak kepala Magoichi. Gadis itu sekarang benar-benar mati dengan cara keji oleh gadis manis nan polos tersebut.

Sedangkan mata _onyx_ Megohime pun menatap kosong ke arah Kasuga dan Magoichi yang telah tewas itu. Perasaannya pun menjadi kacau. Ia tak tahu harus mengeluarkan emosi yang bagaimana lagi.

Semua itu...percuma.

Tubuh Megohime pun gemetar. Ia tidak mau mati...ia tidak mau harga dirinya diinjak-injak oleh korban _bully_ an-nya dulu. Tetapi ia juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Sekarang, gadis cantik itu hanya bisa memasrahkan takdirnya.

Yuki pun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah gadis berambut hitam itu. Pandangan mata coklat Yuki itu menjadi nanar. _Highheels_ -nya terketuk pelan, suara ketukan itu menggema di ruangan kosong itu membuat Megohime menjadi membatu.

"..."

"Giliranmu, Mego- _chan_..." Yuki pun tersenyum lembut di hadapan gadis cantik itu. Secara perlahan-lahan, pisau dapur itu Yuki goreskan ke wajah mulus Megohime hingga menciptakan ukuran tidak jelas dan ukiran itu mengeluarkan darah segar dari wajah Megohime.

"U-ukkhh...AARRRGGHH!..." Megohime menjerit keras. Suara kesakitan ini sangat memanjakan telinga gadis Sanada itu. Yuki terus-menerus menghancurkan dan menguliti wajah musuhnya ini. Dengan tertawa puas, Yuki pun terus memainkan pisaunya itu dari wajah, leher, tangan, dan tubuh lainnya.

Kemudian, Yuki pun mengeluarkan garam, jeruk nipis, dan soda yang telah dibawanya dari rumah. Tanpa rasa iba sedikitpun, gadis manis itu menabur dan menyiramkan semua itu ke luka Megohime yang telah dibuatnya.

Kemudian, Yuki pun memegang wajah Megohime yang telah rusak itu, "Aku penasaran...bagaimana ya reaksi Masamune- _san_ jika melihat wajahmu yang telah rusak seperti ini?" tanyanya dengan mengejek dan pura-pura kasihan.

"..." lagi-lagi Megohime menangis. Membuat Yuki menjadi jengkel dan kesal, "Waktu itu...kau memerintahkan kedua temanmu itu dengan penuh antusias,"

"Tapi kau sama sekali tak pernah mengira jika aku akan membalasnya lebih dari itu, bukan?" tanyanya menatap tajam ke arah _onyx_ itu.

"Bunuh saja aku, Yuki..." gumam Megohime yang telah pasrah dan merasa tidak berguna lagi.

"!?" Yuki terheran. Gadis ini sudah menyerah?

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu. Aku akan menyiksamu dengan pelan-pelan..."

Yuki pun mencari urat nadi leher Megohime. Sedangkan korbannya itu terus memejamkan matanya karena takut melihat apa yang akan dilakukan Yuki kepadanya nanti.

"Mati..." Yuki pun memotong nadi leher Megohime dan terus menyayat dan mengoyaknya berulang kali. hingga tulang tenggorokan Megohime pun hampir kelihatan.

Tak hanya itu, Yuki pun menusuk dada Megohime dengan sekuat tenaganya dengan penuh dendam. Yuki sangat benci kepada gadis yang tengah ia siksa itu.

Dan juga Yuki pun menusuk perut Megohime sebanyak dua puluh kali.

Akhirnya Megohime pun menemui ajalnya dengan cara tidak wajar.

"Ini adalah saat terindah yang pernah aku alami..." gadis itu pun tersenyum lebar. Yuki hanya merasa puas dan bangga dengan hasil perbuatannya itu.

Ia sendiri berpikir bahwa tidak akan ada yang bisa menemukan ia dan ketiga korbannya itu. Karena gudang ini merupakan tempat yang terpencil dan terlupakan.

 **:chacha:**

Yuki pun menyeret dan menyusun ketiga mayat itu secara berdampingan dan berguman, "Teriakan mereka tak seindah perkiraanku, cih..." dan gadis kurus itu membuang ludah ke arah ketiga gadis yang telah tak bernyawa itu.

Setelah korbannya itu telah tersusun, Yuki pun menundukkan kepalanya dan kemudian mengeluarkan air matanya, "Huhuhu...kalian bertiga tidak akan aku lupakan." tangisnya. Air mata itu terus menurun ke wajahnya. Entah apa maksud perempuan tersebut.

Gadis itu pun kemudian berdiri. Kemudian mengambil beberapa liter bensin dan kemudian menyiramkan kepada ketiga mayat itu dan menghidupkan pemantik apinya dengan bermaksud membakar jenazah itu sekaligus untuk menghilangkan jejaknya, namun...

 **BRAKH!**

"-!" Yuki pun mendongak kaget mendengar suara keras dari arah luar barusan.

Agaknya, ada satu hal yang telah ia lupakan...

Gadis itu lupa mengunci gudang tempat ia membunuh itu.

Suara keras itu adalah suara gebrakan oleh seseorang. Dengan rasa penasaran, Yuki pun menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara berisik itu.

"..." Yuki terdiam begitu tahu akan siapa yang telah melihat perbuatan kejinya ini.

"Masamune- _san_?" gumamnya.

 **To Be Continued**

 **A/N :** Kelar juga nih _chapter_ , fufufu /lap ingus *plak*/ maaf jika deskripsi bunuh-bunuhannya nggak terlalu _eksplisit_ , ohoho. Aku nggak sanggup ngetiknya, ngebayanginnya aja udah ngilu :3 btw, _chapter_ depan nanti _complete_ , *wink* /jangan pehape lu/

Maaf jika nggak mencekam sesuai harapan _readers_. /halah/

 _Review_ , kritik, dan saran, _onegai_? :D

 _See you,_

 **Chacha Rokugatsu.**

 **Balasan Review**

 **Shadow0Reader :** Masama~ /plak/ btw siapa yang dibenci? Megohime aja atau semua anggota geng itu? Ohoho, Yuki udah _party_ nih di _chap_ ini, wahahah /plak (2)/. Udah lanjut kok. Makasih _review_ nyaaaa~ X3

 **Neneng Masamune :** Aaahh~ makasih udah bilang _fic_ abal ini menarik /terhura/ :'D btw ketiga cewek itu udah diedanin mah /plakplak/. Makasih _review_ nya Nur-saaann XD


	5. Chapter 4 (Last)

**The Killer is You?**

 **Chara : [Date Masamune and Fem!Sanada Yukimura] OC**

 **Rate : Mature**

 **Genre : Tragedy and Romance**

 **Warning : AU, AT, OOC, gaje, so many typos, less descrition, etc**

 **Disclaimer : Sengoku BASARA is CAPCOM's**

 **:chacha:**

 _CHAPTER : IV (LAST)_

.

.

.

"M-Masamune- _san_?" gadis manis itu mendadak pucat begitu tahu siapa yang telah melihat perbuatan yang tidak berperikemanusiaan ini. Pemantik yang gadis itu pegang pun terjatuh.

Saat ini, Yuki pun tidak tahu harus menjelaskan ini dari mana. Semua kedoknya telah terbongkar dengan jelas.

"..." dan saat ini, gadis bersurai coklat berantakan itu hanya bisa membungkam mulutnya.

"Yuki?" mata kiri Masamune pun hanya bisa membelalak melihat ketiga teman sekelasnya telah tewas dengan cara tidak wajar, "Apa-apaan semua ini!?" bentaknya.

"A-aku..." gumam gadis itu. Yuki pun ingin mencoba melindungi diri. Bahkan, keringat dinginnya telah keluar dari pori-pori pelipisnya. Wajahnya menunjukkan rasa cemas. Dan gadis itu hanya bisa menelan _saliva_ -nya di saat yang tidak tepat dan genting seperrti ini.

Jika orang lain yang memergoki perbuatannya ini, Yuki mungkin bisa membungkam dengan membunuhnya dengan mudah.

Tetapi, ini lain...

Yang melihatnya adalah Masamune sendiri, orang yang dicintainya.

"Yuki?" sekali lagi, Masamune hanya bisa memanggil nama gadis itu dengan rasa tidak percaya.

"Masamune- _san_."

"Jadi...pelaku semua pembunuhan itu adalah kau?" tanyanya untuk memastikan.

"..." sedangkan yang ditanya tidak dapat menjawab apa-apa.

 **CREK!** Dengan tangan dan tubuh yang gemetaran, gadis itu pun mengacungkan pistolnya ke hadapan pemuda berambut coklat kopi itu. Yuki ingin menyembunyikan perbuatan kejinya dengan cara membunuh Masamune.

"Yuki," panggi pemuda itu, "Kau ingin membunuhku?" tanyanya kepada gadis ayu itu.

"Jangan bergerak," Yuki pun terus melangkah ke arah Masamune yang hanya berjarak tiga meter darinya, "Atau kau akan mati, Masamune- _san_..." ancamnya dengan nada dingin.

"A-aku tidak mengerti, Yuki. Apa alasanmu membunuh mereka yang tidak bersalah itu!?" tanya Masamune seraya menatap wajah Yuki dengan tajam.

"Apa?" sanggah gadis itu, "Tidak bersalah? HAHAHA!" gadis itu bertanya dengan nada mengejek akan pertanyaan Masamune yang terdengar konyol baginya, "Justru, karena mereka bersalah padakulah aku membunuh ketiga wanita jalang ini!" jawabnya. Sorot mata gadis itu berubah menjadi berkaca-kaca. Berbeda dengan ekspresi yang ia tampilkan sebelumnya.

"Aku ingin tahu...kenapa, Yuki?" Masamune pun mengulang pertanyaannya kembali.

Yuki pun menghembuskan napas panjang, dan kemudian ia menceritakan masa lalunya.

"Aku lahir dari keluarga berantakan..." Yuki pun memulai ceritanya, "Kedua orang tuaku bercerai. Ibuku lebih memilih selingkuhannya dan meninggalkan aku dan ayahku pada saat aku berusia 14 tahun. Karena itu, aku lebih memilih untuk tinggal bersama dengan ayah yang sangat aku sayangi." lanjutnya.

"Lalu?" tanya Masamune lebih lanjut.

"Aku sangat menyayangi ayahku. Namun siapa sangka, jika orang yang aku sayangi ternyata mencoba untuk menjualku kepada mucikari hanya untuk uang yang tidak seberapa? Bahkan...bahkan...ayahku juga telah mengambil kehormatanku sebagai wanita." tangisnya memuncak.

Masamune sendiri hanya bisa menatap Yuki dengan pandangan iba, "Yu-Yuki..."

"Karena aku sudah tidak tahan dengan semua tekanan ini, entah apa yang memasuki pikiranku. Aku membunuh ayahku waktu ia tidur dengan pisau daging dan menggoroknya dengan perasaan gembira. Perasaanku sangat puas waktu itu. "

"Dan dia mati..." Yuki pun mengakhiri kisahnya. Dan gadis itu pun tertawa terbahak-bahak sehingga membuat Masamune bergidik sendiri.

"Setelah insiden empat tahun silam, perlahan-lahan aku mulai merasa bahwa membunuh itu adalah pekerjaan yang menyenangkan." ujarnya.

"Pada usiaku saat 16 tahun, aku pun mulai bekerja sebagai pembunuh bayaran dengan menyembunyikan identitasku sebagai pelajar. Karena dari uang hasil kerja kotorku inilah aku bisa menghidupi kehidupanku sendiri."

"Tepat selama satu tahun aku menjalani semua ini..." tambahnya.

"Jadi-" baru saja Masamune ingin bertanya, namun gadis kurus itu memotong pertanyaan pemuda itu.

"Benar. Semua berita yang dikabarkan itu akulah pelakunya. Karena, alasanku untuk melakukan semua itu adalah demi uang, hihih..." lanjutnya terus mengacungkan pistol di hadapan pemuda itu, "Bukankah memang itu kewajiban sebagai seorang pembunuh bayaran, bukan?" tanyanya menatap Masamune dengan dingin. Iris coklatnya mengisyaratkan agar Masamune tetap diam.

 **GLEK!** Raut wajah Masamune pun berubah drastis. Dia benar-benar masih belum percaya bahwa pembunuh yang meneror satu provinsi sendiri adalah gadis rapuh yang teramat sangat dikasihinya.

"Aku masih belum percaya ini, Yuki." ujar Masamune dengan lembut, "Katakan padaku kalau semua ini bohong, kan?"

Yuki pun hanya menggeleng, "Kau sudah terlambat untuk menyadarinya, Masamune- _san_..." jawab gadis itu, "Selama ini, aku mengira bahwa semua laki-laki itu sama saja. Suka mempermainkan perempuan." ujar Yuki dengan lembut.

"Namun, hal itu berbeda semenjak aku bertemu denganmu."

"Kau...adalah laki-laki yang baik yang pertama aku temui..." gumam Yuki, "Aku suka padamu, Masamune- _san_."

Mata kelabu Masamune pun berbinar. Dan jantung pemuda itu telah berdegup kencang. Yuki juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan dirinya?

 **Tap.**

Suara _high heels_ it uterus melangkah pelan. Hingga sampai saat ini, jarak antara mereka berdua hanya berkisar setengah meter saja.

Kedua insan itu sama-sama dalam situasi yang terjepit. Perasaan mereka berdua kalut dan kacau. Mereka berdua tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan selanjutnya.

"Apakah...Megohime dan lainnya adalah salah satu dari misimu?" tanya Masamune dengan hati-hati. Sedangkan yang ditanya terus mendekat sehingga membuat Masamune akan lupa bagaimana cara untuk bernapas. Dadanya merasa sesak.

"Bukan," gadis itu menjawab dengan pelan.

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Mereka menggangguku, mem _bully_ ku, dan menyiksaku..." jawabnya getir, "Karena itulah, aku membunuh mereka tanpa ampun." lanjutnya. Kemudian gadis manis itu tertawa bahagia entah yang keberapa, "Mereka menjambak, menampar, mengurung, dan menyiramku dengan air pel." dan mata coklat bulat Yuki itu pun menatap benci ke arah tiga mayat itu, "Aku dendam. Makanya aku menghabisi nyawa mereka seperti yang kau lihat, Masamune-san.

"Jadi, yang meneror mereka dengan surat komputer itu juga kamu?" tanya Masamune lagi.

"Tepat sekali." Yuki pun membenarkan, "Aku akan membunuh siapa saja yang menggangguku dan menghalangiku,"

"Termasuk dirimu, Masamune-san..." gadis itu telah bersiap menekan pemicu senjata api itu ke arah pemuda yang dicintainya itu.

"Yuki-!" Masamune berusaha untuk mencegah perbuatan gila gadis itu, dan...

 **DOR!**

 **DOR!**

 **DOR!**

Tiga tembakan berturut-turut ditujukan kepada Masamune.

"..."

 **TRAK!** Pistol rakitan itu pun terjatuh.

 **BRUKH!** Sedangkan si pelaku pun duduk tersimpuh di lantai kotor gudang tua itu, "Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Kenapa?" ulangnya seraya mengacak-acak rambut coklat mudanya itu, "Aku bahkan tidak bisa melukaimu,"

"A-aku tidak bisa membunuhmu, Masamune- _san._.."gadis itu pun menangis histeris. Wajah cantiknya dan rambut coklatnya yang tergerai pun urakan semua.

"AAAAHHHH!" gadis itu teriak. Hancur sudah semua mimpinya untuk hidup berbahagia. Seisi ruangan berdebu itu penuh akan suara jeritan dan tangisan Yuki yang terus menggema.

Masamune sendiri pun belum mati. Tembakan yang Yuki arahkan pun ternyata meleset. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak mempunyai niat untuk membunuh Masamune karena ia sangat mencintai pemuda itu.

"Hiks..." gadis itu terus menangis. Bulir-bulir rintik asinnya terus berjatuhan membasahi lantai gudang itu.

Masamune pun bingung. Antara sayang, marah, kecewa, dan iba melihat Yuki yang telah bertingkah seperti orang yang sudah tidak waras lagi. Ia ingin sekali menenangkan gadis yang ada di depannya ini. Tetapi bagaimana?

Dengan inisiatif, Masamune pun mendekati Yuki yang sedang bersimpuh itu dan menjongkokkan tubuh tingginya. Kemudian, Masamune pun meraih kedua pundak Yuki yang masih menunduk dalam diam.

"Yuki..." panggilnya lembut.

"..." sedangkan gadis itu masih diam.

"Aku mengerti akan perasaanmu," ujarnya, "Aku mengerti." kemudian, Masamune pun meraih dan mengangkat dagu tirus gadis itu agar Yuki mau menatap wajahnya. Wajah gadis itu sudah sembab akan air mata. Dan sorot mata coklat itu kembali melembut dan meredup. Pandangan mata Yuki yang selama ini ia kenal.

"Tetapi, semua cara yang kau lakukan ini salah. Bahkan untuk alasan apapun itu," ujar pemuda bermata satu itu.

"Kau tak seharusnya membalas Megohime, Magoichi, dan Kasuga dengan cara kejam seperti ini, Yuki." dan Masamune pun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lembut, "Hentikan semua ini, Yuki..." kemudian pemuda itu memeluk tubuh kurus gadis itu. Sedangkan Yuki merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dalam hidupnya. Hal kecil ini terasa sangat hangat selama hidupnya 17 tahun ini

"Hiks..." dan tangisan gadis itu memecah lagi. Ia sangat bahagia karena Masamune mau menerima dirinya yang hina ini.

"Aku...mencintaimu, Yuki." ungkapnya, "Maaf, jika selama ini aku membuatmu terluka." kemudian, Masamune pun mencium bibir ranum Yuki dengan lembut dan penuh rasa sayang. Gadis manis itu tak tahu harus membalas bagaimana. Yuki hanya bisa membiarkan Masamune terus mencium dan memeluknya. Yuki pun sangat bahagia akan suasana yang pemuda itu ciptakan.

"M-Masamune- _san_..." gadis itu menyebut nama pemuda yang dicintainya itu, namun terdengar suara yang sangat membuatnya ketakutan...

"-!" gadis manis itu melepaskan pelukan mereka karena mendengar suara sirine yang mendekat menuju pergudangan tersebut. Yuki terkejut bukan main, karena selama gadis itu tidak pernah memperhitungkan jika Masamune adalah salah satu anggota informan untuk kepolisian. Baik ia maupun Masamune sama-sama menyembunyikan identitas mereka masing-masing. Masamune sendiri sebelumnya juga telah meminta kepolisian untuk menangkap pelaku dan peneror yang tak pernah ia duga bahwa pelakunya adalah Yuki sendiri.

"K-kau-!?" tenggorokan gadis itu serasa tercekat. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang pemuda tampan itu lakukan. Mata coklat gadis itu terus menatap mata Masamune dengan intens dan tidak percaya.

"Maaf, Yuki. Ini kewajibanku..." jawab Masamune dengan rasa penuh penyesalan.

Para polisi telah mengepung tempat kejadian perkara yang telah diberitahu oleh Masamune. Inspektur Jendral Takeda Shingen dan Brigadir Katakura Kojuuro memasuki gudang yang telah didobrak oleh Masamune.

Mereka berdua juga menemukan pelaku, korban, dan barang bukti yang telah ada di depan mata.

Sanada Yuki sendiri pun merasakan olahraga jantung. Napasnya sesak, wajahnya memucat. Ingin kabur tetapi ia sudah dikepung. Gadis itu hanya mematung di tempat.

Masamune pun menatap sendu ke arah gadis manis itu. Pemuda itu juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk gadis yang dikasihinya.

"Turunkan senjata anda! Dan jangan bergerak!" perintah Kojuuro mengarahkan pistol ke arah Yuki, "Kami akan membawamu ke kantor polisi untuk diintrogasi karena telah melakukan pembunuhan berencana!" lanjut pria bercodet di pipi kirinya.

Yuki pun menurut. Ia pun menurunkan senjatanya dan mengangkat kedua tangan kurusnya itu. Kemudian, Yuki pun menoleh ke arah Masamune yang dari tadi telah membuang muka.

"Masamune, minggir!" kemudian Shingen dan Kojuuro pun mendekat menuju gadis berambut panjang itu. Dan Masamune pun menuruti perintah kedua orang itu.

"Masamune- _san_..." gumam gadis itu. Raut wajah Yuki pun menjadi cemas sekarang seakan-akan meminta pertolongan dan belas kasihan.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf, Yuki..." hanya itu yang bisa Masamune katakan. pemuda itu tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan lagi.

 **TREK!** Yuki pun mengambil kembali pistol rakitannya. Ia pun memandang wajah Masamune dan kedua pihak penting dari kepolisian dengan tatapan kosong. Gadis itu merasa...tidak punya pilihan lain lagi.

Dan Masamune pun tahu dengan apa yang gadis itu akan lakukan.

"Aku tak punya pilihan lain, Masamune- _san,_ " ucapnya, "Aku sangat senang atas pernyataan cintamu barusan. Perlakuan lembutmu, saat memelukku, dan juga menciumku. Aku sangat bahagia..." lanjutnya dengan nada getir. Terdengar suara tangisan yang sedang gadis itu tahan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Masamune- _san_."

"Yuki-!"

Yuki pun menempelkan pistol itu ke pelipisnya, dengan bermaksud bunuh diri, "Selamat tinggal, Masamune- _san_..." kemudian Yuki pun menekan pemicu pistol itu...

"-!"

Dengan tindakan yang lebih cepat dari perkiraan, Masamune pun berhasil merebut kembali pistol yang berada di tangan gadis itu.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi!" ujar Masamune menatap tajam ke arah Yuki.

"A-aaa..." gadis itu hanya terperangah. Gadis itu bagaikan terjebak di jalan buntu. Dia tidak mempunyai senjata apapun lagi yang bisa ia gunakan.

Dan akhirnya gadis itu ditangkap untuk diintrogasi.

 **:chacha:**

.

.

.

"Bagaimana hasil pemeriksaanya, Katakura- _san_?" pria paruh baya botak itu bertanya kepada Brigadir Kojuuro.

"Dia mengaku bahwa sembilan korban itu adalah misi yang diberikan oleh Oda Nobunaga, ketua _gangster_ yang pernah merusuh lima tahun yang lalu karena ingin menguasai Jepang seutuhnya. Karena itu, dia membunuh orang-orang penting negara dengan menggunakan tangan orang lain." jawab Kojuuro membacakan hasil pemeriksaannya dari para pengintrogasi.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Nobunaga?" tanya Shingen masih bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Dia masih dalam buronan. Kemungkinan besar dia kabur setelah mengetahui bahwa kaki tangannya telah kita tangkap. Dan kami telah membentuk tim penyelidik dan tim pencarian."

Shingen pun menghisap cerutu rokoknya, dan kemudian bertanya kembali, "Dan bagaimana kondisi gadis itu?"

"Berdasarkan hasil tes _psikologi,_ gadis itu mempunyai gangguan mental dan jiwa sehingga dia dengan entengnya melakukan semua perbuatan pribadi gadis itu adalah psikopat positif. Hanya saja, dia mampu menyembunyikan semua itu dengan baik sehingga tidak ada satu pun yang mencurigai akan perbuatannya tersebut."

Shingen pun mendesah, "Sudahlah. Motif pembunuhan telah terungkap. Pelaku telah ditangkap dan dalangnya sedang dalam buronan. Kita hanya menunggu waktu untuk melaksanakan vonis sidang untuk gadis itu ketika dia masih ditahan dalam penjara."

"Baik, tuan. Saya permisi." kemudian pria berusia 32 tahun itu pun pergi meninggalkan Shingen.

"Ah, tunggu dulu!" Shingen pun menahan kepergian pria berambut klimis itu.

"Ada apa, Inspektur?"

"Tolong sampaikan rasa terima kasihku kepada Date Masamune. Kalau bukan karena dia, mungkin kita tidak akan menyelesaikan kasus berantai ini..." ujarnya seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Dan juga karena dialah tiga nyawa orang lainnya dapat kita lindungi."

Kojuuro pun membungkukkan tubuhnya, "Akan saya sampaikan, Inspektur." dan kali ini Kojuuro benar-benar pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

* * *

Sudah lima hari Yuki ditahan di ruangan isolasi. Gadis itu lelah menunggu untuk pelaksanaan sidang yang entah kapan akan diberlangsungkan.

Gadis bermarga Sanada itu meringkukkan tubuhnya di lantai sel yang dingin itu. Ia menangis, menyesali perbuatannya. Seandainya saja ia menjalani semua kehidupannya dengan normal. Mungkin saja ia tidak akan mendekam di tempat yang pengap dan suram seperti ini.

"Aku sudah tidak sanggup menahan ini..." air matanya. Dia hanya bisa menggumam seperti itu setiap hari. Dan terus bergumam mengatakan bahwa ia salah dan menyesal.

Tapi, hanya satu yang gadis itu inginkan. Dia ingin bebas dan menjalani kehidupan baru bersama Masamune, pemuda yang dicintainya.

Namun hukum tetaplah hukum. Dia harus tetap ditahan sambil menunggu sidang dan vonis.

Dan kemudian gadis ayu itu tersenyum aneh. Sudut bibir kirinya menaik dan pandangannya mendadak berubah, "Hihihi..."

* * *

.

.

.

 **EPILOG**

"Kyaaaa!" terdengar suara sipir perempuan dari ruangan isolasi.

"Ada apa!?" Kojuuro pun langsung berlari ke sumber suara untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

"Katakura- _san_...tahanannya sudah mati." tunjuknya menunjuk Yuki yang telah bersimbah darah.

"-!" Kojuuro terkejut bukan main. Dan kemudian ia menyuruh sipir itu untuk membuka sel gadis itu untuk mengecek akan apa yang salah.

Pergelangan tangan kiri gadis itu telah robek dan terkoyak. Dan terdapat tulisan di dinding sel dengan tulisan Hiragana ' _Maafkan aku_ '.

Dan terdapat pecahan kaca yang dipegang oleh tangan kanan gadis itu sebagai alat untuk bunuh diri. Tampaknya gadis itu tidak sanggup menjalani proses-proses yang dijalankan kepada gadis itu. Tekanan lahir dan batin yang telah membuat gadis manis itu melakukan tindakan terakhir, yaitu bunuh diri.

Kojuuro pun memijit-mijit dahinya, "Betapa bodohnya. Entah apa yang telah mempengaruhi pikirannya sehingga meyuruhnya berbuat begitu."

Dan Kojuuro pun menyuruh beberapa anggotanya untuk membawa jenazah Yuki untuk diurus kematiannya.

Apakah dengan ini...semuanya akan selesai, Yuki?

 **FINN**

* * *

 **A/N :** _Banzaaiiii_ / _toast_ / akhirnya _ending chapter_ juga juga, fufufu :D. Soal penahanan, jabatan Shingen dan Kojuuro aku kurang tahu siapa yang lebih tinggi. Tetapi, aku baca di _internet_ pangkat IRJEN lebih tinggi dari pada Brigadir /terus ngapain nanya?/ Soal penahan, sidang, dan vonis jika ada yang aneh atau nggak pas, _minna-san_ bisa kasih tau lewat PM karena saya kurang mengerti KUHP meskipun udah baca berulang kali /nangis/

Terus Masamune gimana? Ya jones dong XD. Kan Yuki dan Mego udah matek~ /di _death fang_ /

Dan juga maaf jika _fic i_ ni _feel_ -nya sama sekali nggak ada dan terkesan maksa. Saya sudah berusaha semampu saya / _bow_ /

 _Review_ , kritik dan saran sangat membantu saya untuk ke depan nantinya :D

 _See you_ ,

 **Chacha Rokugatsu.**

* * *

 **Balasan Review**

 **Shadow0Reader :** _Araaa~ party_ Yuki benar-benar ketahuan oleh Masamune :3 kesenangannya sangat singkat. Dan maaf jika _chapter_ ini mengecewakan. _Arigatou_ udah baca dan nge- _review fic_ abal ini /terhura/ dan makasih juga _fave_ -nyaaa XD /digampar/

 **Neneng Masamune :** Reaksi Masamune...ya gitu deh XD wkwkwk /plaks/. Btw ini udah lanjut, maaf jika mengecewakan. Makasih _review_ -nyaaaa :v.


End file.
